Drabbles all mighty!
by Princess Bubblegum11
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, and all other sorts of junk I need to get out of my system. I promise they will be good. I also promise there will be NO slash pairings. So sit back, relax and click the blue letters above.


Author Note: What? A way to stall my other story The New Girl? Phft-as if- yeah kinda. I know I have to finish my other story but I was inspired to make these. I hope you enjoy my drabbles. They are not actually only going to be 100 words. My OC will only be in a couple. So this is good for you people who dislike OCs and those who do.

1. Seafood

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the penguins HQ. Skipper was working on his new model ship. Kowalski was planning out his latest invention which will most likely blow up. Rico was painting his girlfriend. Private was watching the Lunacorns which were about to end. As the credits began rolling for the Lunacorns Private flipped through the channels looking for something descent to watch. Nothing good seemed to be on until Private found a wonderful show that left him drooling by just looking at it. Eventually the other penguins went to investigate.

"What are you watching there Private?" asked Skipper.

"I believe it's the food network. They seem to be doing a special on seafood," said Private in reply. The other took a glance too and started drooling too at the sight of all the delicious treats. Little did they know that they were really watching Spongebob.

2. The Question

It was a beautiful Monday afternoon. The penguins had just finished their daily training. They all seemed a bit happier than usual due to the wonderful weather. The four were all smiling as they hopped down the fishbowl entrance. Skipper went to get his coffee as Rico prepared lunch for all of them. Private, on the other hand had something on his mind that had been bugging him.

"Hey Skippah?" said Private.

"Yes Private," replied Skipper.

"Can I ask you something?" questioned Private.

"Anything," said Skipper before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's reproduction?" asked Private. All of the happiness had turned to shock. Skipper spit his hot drink across the concrete table, choking on the bitter brown liquid. Rico had dropped the jar of mayo his was using, then slowly backed out of the room after sensing trouble. Kowalski was in his lab so he didn't hear what Private had said. When Skipper finally managed to pull himself together, he managed to reply.

"Ask Kowalski."

3.I Kissed Your Sister

Hans had finally found the way to make Skipper raging mad. It had come to him when he caught his own sister kissing his best friend. While it hurt, it inspired him. All he had to do was butter up Rose lean in and he would get a little revenge on his foe.

"I'm having a great time with you Rose," said Hans with a fake gentle smile. Rose cheeks turned a shade of red to match her name.

"I having a good time with you too, my little Danish butter cookie," she replied flirting a bit. Hans had her hooked now he needed to reel her in.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight," he said sweetly. Rose grew a shy smile. "You're eyes really sparkle, let me get a closer look," he said but than began to pucker his beak. Rose did the same and they began to kiss under to stars. Little did Hans know that he was not kissing Skipper's sister. Skipper didn't even have a sister. He was doing some thing much worse. He was kissing his ex fiancé.

4. Secret Admirer

It was Sunday again. Marlene looked forward to Sundays for she would always find a note waiting her when she woke up from her secret admirer. She didn't know who it was but whoever it was bad enough skill to sneak into her cave quietly without disturbing her. As the sun rose in the sky the otter fluttered her eyes open and found the note sitting in her bed as usual. She smiled as she opened it to read.

_My dearest otter,_

_If only I could walk up to thee_

_And express how much you mean to me_

_But I can't seem to work up the nerve_

_For your beauty is too much for me to observe_

_I can only show my love through a small note_

_Maybe some day I'll reveal myself _

_But for now I'll admire you from far away._

Marlene teared up at the beautiful words. She hugged the note close to her chest and hoped she could figure out who he was. While in the habitat across from her a single flat-headed penguin crawled back into his bunk, ashamed of the lack of courage he had.

Secret Mind of the Lemur King

Julien didn't know why he was so mean. He didn't want to be so selfish. He just felt as though he kept bullying around his subjects he would keep his power. When he kicks cute, little Mort he can't help feeling a pang of guilt. When he pushes Maurice around, he sometimes considers helping him out but it's not what a king does. Maybe it has something to do with how awful his parents were. Punishing him for no reason, the domestic abuse. When he became ruler he did the same things his parents did to him. Julien might have turned out differently of he had better parents, but he's just the way he is.

6. Maybe someday... (This is Anastasia as a teenager)

"I'm sorry but I can't be seen with a nerd like you. There is no way this would have worked out. See you loser," said Anastasia's now Ex boyfriend. Anastasia sighed as he trotted off to a party she wasn't invited to. She went to the small park outside the zoo to clear her mind. All of her relationships eventually end that way. Maybe she wasn't meant for love. No one wanted to be caught dead with her. She was one of the only animals who wore big dorky Harry Potter styled glasses. She made them herself, and they make her eyes look huge. She was always studying and being a goody twoshoes. A science book was always found in her arms and other animals were afraid of her experiments. Anastasia went sat on a bench and stared at the moon. While today she may be a social out-cast, maybe someday she'll find a group of friends who except her for who she is. Maybe she'll even find the right guy.

7. Repeating Nightmare*

She winced at the blow. Her face was stinging, she could feel the bruise forming. Another fist hit her in the arm, she swore she heard a crack. The screaming rang in her ear as more punches came. She couldn't even tell which we're hers or his anymore. Curses pierced the air. She cried out but nothing answered her but more physical pain. Marlene woke up screaming. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she was physically safe. But she was still mentally bruised from her dark past. This would her fifth night without sleep. As she sat there shaking as Skipper slid lighting fast into the room.

"Marlene! What happened? Are you all right?" he asked shouting in his defensive pose.

"Yeah," she lied. "Just a nightmare." Skipper didn't seemed convinced. Marlene was still shaking and her voice cracked.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't look to good, and I'm sure otters aren't supposed to be that pale," he said.

"Really, I'm fine. Just haven't gotten much sleep lately," she replied.

"How long?" he asked seriously. There was a momment of silence.

"Five," she replied meekly. Skipper's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Marlene! It's my duty to keep citizens safe and you not sleeping is a health hazard. I believe I have to stay here until I see you in dreamland," he said sternly.

"Skipper you don't-

It's my duty. Now close your eyes," he replied. Marlene knew he wasn't going so she laid down and shut her eyes. To be honest, she had to admit it was comforting to have him there. Someone to protect her and keep her safe. She began to relax and for the first time in five day, slept peacefully.

Author Note: I hope you enjoyed! The last one was inspired by RookiePenguin's story about Marlene having an abusive past. I almost considered deleting it but a writer should never hold back on their writing no matter how bad it is. The one with Skipper's sister was based on the episode Huffin Puffin when Hans said he kissed Skipper's sister. I brought back a barley seen OC of mine from my story the new girl in which Skipper had wouldn't commit to a relationship because his heart was broken before. You probably won't ever see her again so say goodbye! This would have been up a week sooner but I had to wait for an opportunity to use my brother's computer.


End file.
